1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated sport or utility shelter. In particular, the present invention relates to an insulated shelter for use as a sport or utility shelter wherein a spray on closed cell foam is applied to the outside of the shelter with a UV film coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports enthusiasts as well as those in need of storage have long realized the value of an outdoor small shelter. These shelters take many forms, such as huts, sheds, shanties, hunting blinds, ice fishing shelters, tents, and the like. They are usually constructed very simply out of easy to use materials, including wood, plastic metal, glass, fiberglass, and the like. For sportsmen, it can provide protection from inclement weather and aids in concealment of the sportsman, for example, when using the shelter as a hunting blind.
The construction of these shelters are frequently homemade but even when commercially made are designed very inexpensively, especially, where the shelter is designed to be of a temporary nature or designed to be moved or stored in between uses or after a particular season.
If one considers all the home made versions of these shelters, there are literally hundreds, if not thousands of versions of shelters. They all frequently deal with lightweight even foldable materials that lower weight and costs and create a shelter that's easy to store. However, one of the largest problems is when these shelters are used in cold weather. While the shelter will provide shelter from wind, rain, and snow they provide limited protection against temperatures. Keeping warm in these types of shelters remains very difficult. Typically, they are not ventilated, such that use of inside gas mantle heating or infrared stoves can cause illness or death by asphyxiation. Some types of insulation have also been utilized on the inside of the shelter but accumulation of moisture on the inside and the like is an extreme problem. Other types of insulation are also applied to both the outside and the inside simultaneously, but these have problems with damage to the insulation from sunlight and have moisture problems on the inside of the shelter. The typical home type insulated construction is not practical as adding to much cost and weight. Accordingly, there is still a need for insulated sports shelters that is not adequately taken care of.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,673 issued Jan. 4, 2006 to Adams provides an insulated modular enclosure for use as a hunting blind, ice fishing shelter, observatory, and the like. The enclosure comprises a plurality of rigid panels insulated on the inside by closed cell polystyrene to form a shelter with 4 walls, a roof and a floor. The shelter is modular in that members have track members for assembly and includes entrance and shooting openings and the like.
In US patent application 2006/0048459 published Mar. 9, 2006 to Moore, there is disclosed an enclosure constructed of vinyl foam filled blow-molded panels. These panels are structured with tongue and groove connections built in to provide quick interlock one to another without the need for tools in assembly or disassembly.